


未道晚安

by CaoJun



Category: 227大事件
Genre: 227event, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaoJun/pseuds/CaoJun
Kudos: 3





	未道晚安

我认识个穿红白衣服的送信员，听说她半年前拿了奖，我挺高兴的。虽然还是平淡地度过了一天，但是睡前还是小小地为她振奋了一下。她值得这个。

不怎么多话，发信的方式又很简单，但这绝不意味着她不贴心——我看着信封上的“proceed/go back”，撕开了“proceed”这边的封口。

她太好啦。虽然母语是英语，但是为了服务大家，她专门去学了许多语言。中文也是其中之一啦，我们这儿写信的和读信的都因为这个得到了很大的方便呢。

她太好啦。做公益的大约像她这样，我没因为劳烦她送信花过钱。听说她过得很不容易，要靠大家的捐款过日子，但是她没怠慢过工作，一旦有需要要整理几天信件，她会提前告诉大家。

她太好啦。她从不曾评判过她送的信件任何一个字。送信员中多得是长舌妇审查员，这个不许写，那个有危害。她从来不——但是建议你把信的要点提前表明。

她太好啦。我很愿意每天都和她说晚安。她真是个好送信员。我知道不止我一个人这么想，她有很多用户呢。

她太好啦。2020年凭空比之前多出一天来，本来是我和她平常的一天，我以为是这样。我收信与不收信，她都会好好地送她的信。

毕竟她这么好，谁会有什么恶念呢。

离多出来的那一天还有两天的时候，社区突然骚动起来，听说有个送信员被投诉了，穿红白衣服的。

我不大信，她那么好。但是难免心里有些紧张，有人说她会离开这里。当晚虽然还是好好地和她道了晚安，心里还是揣着惴惴。

第二天她还是来了。我似乎能松一口气。毕竟嘛，她那么好，应该能留下继续工作。

到了多出来的那一天的，四年一度，我没有早睡，干了一些事情。我白天见了她一次，晚上想再和她见一面，说一句晚安。

她没能听到。

那个穿红白衣服的送信员，没能和我说晚安。


End file.
